fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4 (or sometimes called "MW4 or COD11 or MW4: Rise From The Dead) is a FAKE video game created by Infinity Ward and published by Activision Publishing. It is set to release on November 4th. Plot At the prologue, Price wakes up, finding Makarov getting out of the crashed helicopter. Price tries to crawl to the pistol when Makarov stepped on Price's hand. Makarov was just about to shoot Price when suddenly, Yuri tries to kill him. Makarov kills Yuri in 3 shots and Price quickly grabs Makarov. He uses his rope to try to choke Makarov, beating him rapidly. To finally kill Makarov once and for all, he makes the rope tighter and slams him into the glass. Price finally hangs Makarov now dead. Later on, the team sacrifices themselves leaving Cpt Price alone. Makarov came back to tell him that he didn't hang him successfully. He was "pretending" to be dead. Campaign Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4/Missions Achievements The list of achievements so far totals up to 1250 points. Campaign achievements * 10G (Bronze Trophy) - Rise From The Dead: Continue the 141 service! Finish "Commited to Suicide" on any difficulty. * 10G (Bronze Trophy) - BALLS!: Shoot the big balls. Complete "My Balls!" On any difficulty. * 15G (Bronze Trophy) - All Hushed Up: Find intel of Makarov's next move. Complete "Intelligence" on any difficulty. * 15G (Bronze Trophy) - Breakout: Break out of Makarov's prison. Complete "Breakout Part 1: Jailbreak" on any difficulty. * 25G (Bronze Trophy) - Smart Move: Escape from Makarov. Complete "Blackout Part 2: Regardless" on any difficulty. * 25G (Silver Trophy) - Breakout!: Complete Parts 1 and 2 of Breakout on any difficulty. * 20G (Silver Trophy) - Never Underestimate The Power Of Price: Execute Makarov. Complete "Execution" on any difficulty. * 20G (Silver Trophy) - Hunted: Retrieve Makarov's intel. Complete "Hunted" on any difficulty. * 20G (Silver Trophy) - The Battle Starts Now: Fight your way into Makarov's secret base. Complete "The Final Battle Part 1" on any difficulty. * 20G (Silver Trophy) - Hide & Seek: Find Makarov in his lair. Complete Part 2 of TFB on any difficulty. * 20G (Silver Trophy) - Tag, You're It!: Run away from Makarov! Complete. Part 3 of TFB on any difficulty. * 30G (Silver Trophy) - You're Under Arrest For Speeding: Chase Makarov and drive away from his enemies. Complete Part 4 of TFB on any difficulty. * 100G (Gold Trophy) - Final Frontier: Kill Makarov, once and for all. Complete Part 5 of TFB on any difficulty. * 70G (Gold Trophy) - Stabbed In The Back: Complete the campaign on any difficulty. This totals up to 400G out of 1250G.(400G+) (Xbox only) Campaign Hardened/Veteran achievements * 50G (Silver Trophy) - The Suicide: Complete "Commited to Suicide" and "My Balls!" on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. * 50G (Silver Trophy) - The Intel: Complete "Intelligence" on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. * 100G (Gold Trophy) - The Breakout: Complete Parts 1 and 2 of "Breakout" on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. * 70G (Silver Trophy) - The Power: Complete "Execution" on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. * 30G (Bronze Trophy) - The Arctic: Complete "Hunted" on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. * 150G (Gold Trophy) - Complete TFB Parts 1-5 on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. * 150G (Gold Trophy) - Complete the campaign on Veteran difficulty. This totals up to 1000/1250G (Xbox only). You can earn up to 600G. More campaign achievements * 10G (Bronze Trophy) - A New Way Out: Find the secret exit in Breakout Part 2. * 10G (Bronze Trophy) - None Ever Heard Of It: Use the secret weapon W1200. * 20G (Silver Trophy) - Hanged: Hang Makarov instead of stabbing. (He will be alive again) * 15G (Silver Trophy) - I Wanna Be The Best, Like No One Ever Was: Complete a mission with dying. * 15G (Silver Trophy) - Fizzy: Run the course under 25 seconds. * 30G (Gold Trophy) - Flighty than Ever: Complete the campaign in under 2 hours. This totals up to 1100/1250G. You can earn up to 100G. Enemy Intel achievements * 10G (Bronze Trophy) - Half Our Way Thru: Find 14 enemy intel. * 10G (Bronze Trophy) - Half a Hundred: Find all 50 enemy intel. This totals up to 1120/1250G. You can earn up to 20G. Spec Ops achievements * 69G (Silver Trophy) - The Sexy Ops: Earn 69 stars. * 31G (Silver Trophy) - Devil's Star: Earn all 88 stars. * 10G (Bronze Trophy) - One Man Does It All: Earn 3 stars in 25 missions. * 10G (Bronze Trophy) - One-Man Band: Earn at least 1 star in 50 missions. * 5G (Bronze Trophy) - The One-Forty-One Is Back: Unlock all characters. * 5G (Bronze Trophy) - Another One: Complete a mission using an unlocked character. This totals up to 1250/1250G. You can earn up to 130G. Secret Achievements * 10G (Bronze Trophy) - MW4 Addict: Play MW4 for 15 hours. * 20G (Silver Trophy) - MW4 Big Fan: Play MW4 for 30 hours. * 30G (Gold Trophy) - MW4 Party Rocker: Play MW4 for 50 hours. This totals up to 1310/1750G. You can earn up to 60G. Multiplayer Achievements * 90G (Gold Trophy) - Commander: Reach the final rank of multiplayer! unlocking "Prestige Mode" * 50G (Silver Trophy) - Trickshotter: Quickscope 5 enemies under 0.5 seconds with headshots * 25G (Silver Trophy) - Off To A Good Start: Reach Level 10 on Multiplayer * 25G (Silver Trophy) - Tinkles and BOOM-BOOM: Use a tactical nuke. This totals up to 1500/1750G. You can earn up 190G. DLC 1: Requiem * 75G (Gold Trophy) - Destiny: Kill all the zombies. * 25G (Silver Trophy) - Requiem: Finish the operation. * 10G (Silver Trophy) - It Pays To Be A Winner: Survive 10 waves of zombies. * 10G (Silver Trophy) - The Requiem Chronicles: Record every wave of zombies. * 8G (Bronze Trophy) - Master of Zombies: Survive 5 waves of zombies. * 2G (Bronze Trophy) - I Did It, Mommy!: Survive a wave of zombies. * 80G (Gold Trophy) - Captain Price of Zombies: Finish Requiem on Hardened/Veteran difficulty. (Unlocks The Only Easy Day Was REALLY Yesterday if not earned.) * 40G (Silver Trophy) - The Only Easy Day Was REALLY Yesterday: Finish Requiem on any difficulty. (Unlocks Captain Price of Zombies if not earned and if completed on Hardened or Veteran.) This totals up to 1750/1750G. You can earn up to 250G. DLC 2: Revolution * PS3 ONLY - Platinum Trophy - Survivor: Complete the game on Veteran difficulty without loading a checkpoint. * XBOX ONLY - 100G - Good Lad: Rescued the girl on Veteran difficulty. * 50G (Gold Trophy) - Haha, I said "Doody"!: Finish Revolution on any difficulty. * 25G (Silver Trophy) - Revolution: Save Captain Price on the stairs. * 10G (Bronze Trophy) - Book Smarts: Complete the test for Price. * 5G (Bronze Trophy) - You Stole My Idea!: Use the 2016 Heartbeat Sensor in 2011. This totals up to 1950/1950G. You can earn up to 90G. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Call of Duty (series) Category:Shooter Games Category:First Person Shooter Games